The Darkest Soul
by Inumeluv4ever
Summary: She looked sweet and harmless on the outside... but on the inside there's a monster just waiting to come out and its starting to awaken.
1. Meet Kagome

Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha

Kagome/?

Everyone is 17 besides the parents,teacher,etc.

This is My first Soul/Inu crossover so please be gentle if your a flamer tell me how I can improve

* * *

><p>"The toilet paper is folded neatly into a triangle."<p>

"Absolutely perfect. . . and every frame along the wall is alined exactly with the ground."

"Absolutely perfect!"

"The candles on the left have burned down to the same height as the candles on the right. . . absolutely perfect."

"Balance between left and right perfect symettery that is what is most important in this world."

"Now it's on tp school." Kid said with a smirk.

"Come on Liz...Patty."

"Now your suddenly in a big rush to go...whats the point of hurrying were already three hours late." Liz said

"Fine the well walk." he said

"Um...excuse but do you know where daeth academy is?" said a sweet voice.

"Why yes but why would you needed to-" he cut off as he turned to look at the girl.

She was beautiful she wore her up in a single high ponytail that reached above her butt, her face was heart shaped as her eyes were a stunning glowing violet, she had soft pink lips that were begging to be kissed. She wore a white half-tanktop with black mid-thigh skirt with red spandex and combat gloves with black allstar knee high sneakers.

"So symetrical." Kid said as he ran up to her grabbing her breast.

"Hey what are you doing!" she said only to be ignored.

"Patty Liz look there so symetrical there both D sized an they both match." he said crying tears of joy.

"Kid you cant just grab some random person breast without asking them first!" Liz yelled.

"Squishes!" said Patty jumping up and down.

"Lunar,Eclipse,Aurora,Solar transform." the girl said

"Right!" four voices said

Suddenly the girl had four guns in her grasp the first one was black as the night when shined upon you could see a blue tint in the day, the second was silver as bright the moon when shined uponed at night, the third was an golden orange color it shines in the morning, the fourth and last one was a light baby blue it shines in the afternoon.

"Please return my breast before I decapitate your hands." she said sweetly while pointing her guns at his head only to realise he was walking away.

"Hey wait where's Death Academy!" she said running after him.

"Just follow us." he said over his shoulder

* * *

><p>At Death Academy<p>

* * *

><p>"What should our lesson be today class." said Stein<p>

"I've got it why dont we do a another disection lab." he said only for everyone to groan

"Yeah uhhh if I can piont something out ever since you became our teacher all we've done is disect animals everyday." said Maka

"Oh but you see Maka today will be different this time our speciemen is infantly more interesting then the last."

"Are you ready for it today well be poking around the insides of this little creature a rare species of Koko."

"Um Dr. Stein I don't think we can dissect that it's really rare and nearly extinct ya know."

"All the more reason to disect one before their entire species dies off." he said darkly."

"He's seriously crazy he must be insane." Maka thought out loud

"Tsubaki;Maka why dont I see Soul and Blackstar up there with you, are they planning on coming to class."

"They're probably skipping... again."

* * *

><p>"YA listen up theres someone who must be assassinated by the great BLACKSTAR!" he yelled<p>

"Right now at Death Weapon Mister Academy one rumor stands out from the rest they say that the son of lord Death himself has inrolled everyones talking about the new guy instead of focusing on me ill have to kill him."

"Clearly I think you've got your prioritys straight." said Soul

"When the crap does that damn kid plan on getting here anyway I've been waiting around here for three hours." Blackstar said angrily.

"Wow its so big." said the girl now identified as Kagome said

"Come on Kid lets go to the top she said as grabbed his hand as they ran to the top with Liz and Patty trailing behind " HEY WAIT FOR US!"

"Hello DWMA!" Kagome said as they maid it to the top.

"Hey are you the new kid weve been hearing about." Soul said to them

"Yup thats me Kagome Crystal ( chris-tal) Auburn at your service." Kagome said before Kid could say anything.

"YAHOO!" something yelled in the distance

"What is that some kind of monkey... yeah it must be a monkey... look up there Kid I think that thing is yelling at you I not sure what though."

"OMG ITS A FLYING MONKEY!" Patty said as the figure fell breaking a piece of the academy.

"You guys look at this place isnt it beautiful." Kagome said off in her own world

'I like it has my favorite colors' they said

"I cant wait to see if Maka is here she'll be so happy to see me an so will papa." she said happily

"I'll show him how much I've improved since I've been gone he'll be so proud." she twirling around.

"Then I shall make four Death Scythes and become the Master Mister!"

"I'd better thank Kid for this KI- she said only to stop to see him shoot off his special attack causing an explosion to make a hole in the ground.

Slowly she got up grabbing Soul and Blackstar by their collars out of the crater.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing." she said darkly holding them up.

"What does it look like were doing were defending my honor." Blackstar said dramaticaly

" You annoy me." Kagome said as she tossed him like it was nothing

"Hey what the hell did you do that for!" Soul yelled as he watched his friend take off down the stairs.

"Your so adorable!" Kagome said as she hugged Soul into her bust causing him to have a nosebleed.

"Gah!" he yelled out of embarrassment.

"Kagomeeee." Maka said angrily

"Maka!" Kagome said as she latched onto Maka's back dropping Soul to ground.

"Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you again." Stein said

"Kagome?" Tsubaki said confused

"As it is to see you again Stein and yes I'm Kagome Maka's twin sister." she said looking at Tsubaki.

"Maka's twin how come I never heard of you before." she asked

"That's because I went away for awhile but thats another story so I'll tell you later." she said with a smile

"Hey what you throw down the stairs for i oughta-."

"Im sorry let kiss it an make it better she said cupping his face and kissing him on the cheek." causing his face to turn red.

"Oh Soul an Kid got hurt to." she said kissing them on the cheek also.

"Whazz up whazz up whazz up!" Lord Death said appearing infront of them.

"Hey Death." everyone said

"L.D!" Kagome said as she of off Maka and onto Lord Death's shoulders.

"Hello Kagome its nice see you again, hows your training going."

"Only 299 soul to go!"

"Thats my girl now go on go to class with Dr. Stein." he said taking her off his shoulders.

"Ok." she said running off with Soul, "Come on your gonna show me to my class."

"Hey wait a minute." Soul said as they turned the corner.

"Welcome back Kagome."Maka said with a smile.

* * *

><p>If this story is liked I would like 5 reviews before i continue<p>

I cant decide who Kagome should be with I would like a vote

Soul:

Kid:

Blackstar:

Crona:

Harem(means all the guys):


	2. Black Blood Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha

Kagome/?

Everyone is 17 besides the parents,teacher,etc.

This is My first Soul/Inu crossover so please be gentle if your a flamer tell me how I can improve

* * *

><p>A mysterious figure was floating high above the town as the bell rang through out the brightly lit city.<p>

"Go... eat all you can... then eat more... and more...eat as much as you need to, consume everthing in your path until you become the ultimate evil."

"Uh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boy screamed as an unknown liquid gushed out his back.

* * *

><p>"Hello Italy." Soul yelled as he sped down the crowded streets.<p>

"This is one cool country huh." he said looking at the passing by building on his motorcycle with Maka and Kagome in tow.

"So whadda say you guys hungry I think its about time for some all you can eat pasta you know what they say when in rome eat lots a pasta." he said as Maka slammed a book down on his head.

"We didnt come here to be tourist or to stuff our faces do you get that Soul... no were in Italy for an extra corricular lesson ok!" yelled Maka

"Yeah I do know that Maka you didn't have tov scramble my freakin brains."

"Aww Maka your such a buzz kill all that stuff sounded fun to." Kagome said as she slurpped up one of her pasta noodles on her skateboard identical to Kid's but it's red with black and white skulls on the back."

"We can do all that stuff later right now we have a mission to do." Maka said seriously

"Hey where'd you get pasta!" Soul said lookin at it hungrily.

"This cute shop owner gave it to me he said it was on the house, why you want some." she said as slurped another noodle.

"YES!"

"Here you go." she said as she twirled some noodles and jabbed a meatball and kissed it.

" Yum that was great thanks Kagome." he said giving here a smile.

"Your welcome." she said giving her own smile .

"Our target is down to some murderer named Sonson J. isn't it?" said Soul

"So you were paying attention." Maka said

"Of course this guy likes to lay low until after dark right." Soul said

"Nice try but were not sight seeing right now we have to gather more information about the city." Maka said

"Uhhh fine." Soul groaned

"Buzz kill." Kagome murmured as Soul parked his bike as she hopped of her skateboard and left it near Soul's ride.

"That's better let's see where can we go to find some information."Maka said as Soul bumped into somebody.

"Ah sorry."Soul apologized

"Hey hold it punk." as said thug lifted him up by his collar.

"Problem."

"Yeah you bet there is I got a problem with anybody who runs into me like that, who do you think you messin with you would like me to show ya huh." the thug said angrily.

"If you spoke more and spit less maybe I'd be able to understand you."

'Here we go again.' thought Maka as she sighed.

"What did small fry say." thug 2 said

"Huh no problem If you dont understand we'll explain it to ya." said another thug as many more appeared behind them.

"Do you know who controls this town the Madiratzi that who an don't you forget it." the man said holding three fingers over his face.

"Uh I couldn't care less about that if I tried." Soul said holding his head back.

"Soul quit messing around with these guys we've got work to do." Maka said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah let's hurry up an get this over with I wanna play with Blackstar." Kagome said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright... hey wait why do you wanna play with Blackstar!" Soul said growing jealous.

"I don't think so your not going anywhere!" the man yelled.

"Huh."

"If you think you can cross the Madiratzi an get away with it your stupider than you look, we'll show you what happens to punks." he said as they all started to close in on him.

"Let him have it." he said

"Huhhhh." Soul sighed Out of nowhere, sounds of hands meeting flesh filled the air and were soon over, as the thugs couldn't stand against his attacks. He walked away, without a scratch, leaving behind a pile of beat up thugs.

"Who do you think we should ask?" Maka asked, walking with Kagome and Soul trailing behind them.

"We could try the smoke shop that's around the corner." Soul said.

* * *

><p>"Now... go an eat your fill you are the ultimate creation... you are perfect weapon an mister together in one form."<p>

"Hey what's your deal pink hair." said the thug from before inside the church building.

'Eat their souls all of their souls' she said inside the boy's head.

"No... I can't I'm not ready to do it yet."

"Hey kid did you hear me." he asked

"But Im not keshin not anywhere close to it."

"Hey kid what's your problem I said what's your deal." the man yelled

"Yeah freak an who ya talkin to anyway."

"Snake snake cobra cobra." the woman said as a dark purplish glow came out of her mouth with the head of a snake an headed into the boy.

'It will be alright have faith in yourself...Crona you will be a Keshin.' she said as it disappeared into his head.

"I am a Keshin." he said ignoring the man talking to him.

"This is a public place, actually the castle doesn't exclusively belong to you or to anyone else for that matter, which is why Ragnorok is going to eat you all right now. He said holding up a sword with one lone stripe down the middle with three wraps around it, the upper handle was spiked gray.

"Ragnorok." Crona said as the sword suddenly grew red lips.

"Beee...BEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" causing everyone to cover their ears but Crona

"Hey everybody I think something amusing is happening, the doors here only open one way they open inward that thing yesterday sure was fun wasn't it."

"I don't know what it was though... well no matter... this much I know my blood is black" he said

* * *

><p>"Found him finally." she said looking down at her target."<p>

"More power... more souls." he said turning to look at her.

"Listen you murderous manic Sonson J your soul is mine now it's over." she said as she jumped into the air heading towards him doing the same both slashed at each other hoping they hit there target.

"Damn." the man said before his body turned black an became a red keshin soul as it floated down to where Maka and Soul landed.

"That's the last one we needed to collect on this trip right?" Maka asked

"Yeah and swallowing this soul is gonna be cooler than all you can eat pasta." he said as he swallowed it whole.

"I was wondering do souls taste good you seem to like them."

"Yeah there delicious they don't really have a flavor its just the feeling you get when they go down the texture."

'Hmm so how do you think Blackstar and Tsubaki are doing.' thought Maka

"I'll go get the bike while you wait here." Soul said

"Wait Soul." Maka said suddenly

"Huh what is it

"That building." Maka said looking towards the church.

"I seem to remember someone saying we didn't come here to sight-see oh that was you." Soul said

"Its not that... something else I sense something a group of souls all togther over there its all so noise concentrait(sp?)... harder"

"There's a weapon and a mister inside with 50 or 60 souls surrounding them."

"Wow you can tell all that from over here."said Soul

"Yeah it surprised me too." Maka said

"The humans in there are the one from earlier."

"Aw those thugs again why do we care what happens to them." Soul said in irritation

"I dont like them anymore than you do Soul but its our duty to help them."

"Fine... hey where'd Kagome run off to." Soul said looking around for her

"Kagome's at the church."


End file.
